Jasmine's New Family
by JasmineD799
Summary: This is a story based off a role play I did with a friend! The summary is inside. Hope you like it!


**This is the story of my character Jasmine, a lonely little 12 year old orphan girl finds herself living on her own on the island of Berk, later she comes across Toothless and a female night fury who was hurt and needed help. So she decides to do what she can to help her, and the next day, Hiccup finds her, they both work together to find the dragon, which Jasmine named Victoria is missing. Once they find her stuck in the briars Hiccup helps her, and lets her loose. Then once he realizes Toothless has obviously fallen in love with her he feels like the dragon will forget about him so he runs away in sadness leaving Jasmine confused, sad, and lonely once again. But later when Hiccup finds her again near his house, he invites her in to have something to eat. And it's then that Hiccup learns this girl has no family, and has been treated like an outcast all her life. He decided to adopt her as his little sister. And Jasmine is very happy with this an accepts, then they both find out that Toothless and Victoria have a little surprise for them. **

**I hope you guys enjoy this! You'll have to read and found out what that little surprise is! *Winks mischievously* **

**This is all Jasmine's POV!**

Fear, screams of pain, and fire..that's all I could remember. And then my mother was gone before my very eyes. I was all alone. I had no one, not one friend in the world. I was scared, and I didn't know what was gonna happen to me.

My name, is Jasmine. And I've spent most of my life hiding, trying to find a place where I could belong. But no matter where I went, the door was slammed in my face. I was bulled, rejected and treated like an outcast. No one ever wanted to be my friend. I was only 6 years old when I came to a village called Berk. Yeah, I know. Crazy right? That's what happens when you've been on your own your whole life.

Anyway, Berk seemed like a nice place, I found a small hut in the village, it was abandoned. No one seemed to live there for a long time. It wasn't much, but at least it was enough to keep me sheltered. Even though I was a bit too young to live on my own, but what choice did I have? No one wanted me. No one even wanted to talk to me. I

The people there were friends with the dragons. Which was kind of weird, but the dragons were actually very gentle creatures. I came to have one of my own, a deadly nadder which I named Scorch.

I'd heard the story of how a boy named Hiccup took down a night fury named Toothless and helped him fly again and how they took down a huge dragon called the Queen. Hiccup also started a thing called dragon training, I'd watched him teach training a couple of times. But I was hiden, so nobody could see me.

I actually found Scorch in a dragon trap deep in the woods. She was being hunted by poachers so I helped her get free. After that, she was grateful to me and she stuck with me after that. It was nice to have to have her around. But I still wished I could have someone to talk to.

I spent most of my days alone, and grew up mostly hiding in my old house. How did I find things to eat you ask? I mostly went to the great hall. They had some pretty good food there. I'd also learned to read too. I spent some days at the village library. There were some pretty interesting things to read. Scorch could fit inside my old house, so I slept next to her most nights to keep warm. It was like this my whole life.

More and more years went by, and I was now 12 years old. I was walking through the village one day, and most people looked at me like I was a complete stanger.

"Who is that child?"

"Does she even have a family?"

"She must be a little outcast."

I heard these voices around me say. I'd heard these words everyday, and it hurt. I felt so lost and so alone, I let out a soft sigh as I walked into the woods. Then I sat down on a rock and sighed looking up at the sky. "Please..I'm not asking for much..just someone that I can talk to..someone who would understand me..someone who would be my friend and never ever leave me..all I want is a family.." I prayed to the Gods, and tears streamed down my face. I hid my face in my knees, and started to cry.

After a few moments, I stood up and began to walk deeper into the woods. I knew my way around pretty good, because I always came out here with Scorch too. But suddenly something stopped me. I heard a noise that sounded like a dragon. I lifted my head and looked around, and I walked around trying to follow that voice.

"Hello?" I asked and I found a small cave, it was dark and cold but I walked inside. "Is anyone there?"

That's when a dragon came bounding over to me, it was the night fury. What was his name? Toothless, was it? The dragon sniffed me and looked worried. "What is it?" I asked him. The dragon crooned softly, and grabbed my sleeve and lead me deeper into the cave, and then I gasped when I saw another night fury. Ecxept this one was a girl, and she looked hurt. I bent down next to the dragon, she crooned and looked up at me, obviously scared.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you.." I spoke gently to the dragon, I had learned that you have to be gentle with them, and they won't hurt you unless you give them a reason to. I looked at the wound. This is terrible..I thought to myself. She needed help but what could I do? I was only 12 years old! And I couldn't go back to the village to ask for help. Nobody would believe that I'd found another night fury. Suddenly I heard the dragon whimper sadly, and then it was then I decided I was going to help this dragon. I looked over at Toothless and smiled, "don't worry boy, she'll be okay!" I patted him on the head. "Stay here, and keep her company. I'll be right back." And with that, I ran out of the cave, leaving the two dragons behind.

As I stood outside the cave, I tried to think of something. The first thing she needed was food and water, so I quickly ran back to the village as fast as I could to find some. Dragon's mostly liked fish, so I decided to go to the place where fish was kept and I grabbed a bucket, hoping this was enough I quickly dragged it out, using all the strenth I had. The next thing I grabbed was an empty bucket for water, and quickly carried it all back to the cave as fast as I could.

Upon arriving at the cave, I called for Toothless who immediately came out, rushing toward me. "Here's some food boy, this is all I could get but it should be enough for her," I said and took the food and the pail of water inside for the dragon to eat. She was grateful and ate all the fish, and drank the water. I sighed in relief, then looked at her wound. "Now we need to do something about that wound.." I said, and tried to think of something.

I had learned that a wound needs to be cleaned out before it's wrapped. So I told Toothless to stay with her, and I would be back again. I ran back to the village, and asked directions to the healer's hut. And then I found my way there, and knocked on the door. "Hello?" I asked, slowly entering the hut.

"Hello young one," A women came toward me. She was not very old looking, and she had been tending to a sick person.

"I'm sorry to bother you..um I-I just need a few things to take care of a dragon wound.." I told her, shyly.

"A dragon wound, you say?" She repeated. "Hmm, I might have something. She went into another room, for a moment and I just stood there, quietly wating for her to return. And then moments later she came out with a roll of gauze. "This should help, all you have to do is wash the wound, and then wrap this tightly around it. But be very careful with it."

I smiled, and took the gauze and nodded. "Alright, thank you!" I replied, and ran out as fast as I could to get back to Toothless and that other dragon. As I ran through the village, I accidentally bumped into one of the older kids named Snotlout.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" He snapped.

I jumped up and ran away, "S-sorry!" I yelled back.

I ran away, taking a deep breath and as I got to the woods. Snotlout was the one that always picked on me, and called me names. I tried my best to avoid him, so I wouldn't get into any trouble.

It wasn't long till I made it back to the cave. "Hey Toothless, I'm back!" I called, running into the cave. I approached the girl night fury, and petted her gently. "It's gonna be okay girl," I told her softly. Then I took some water out of her pail and washed the wound gently as possible, the girl night fury whimpered a bit, but luckily Toothless kept her calm. And I was glad he was there. Then finally I did what the healer said and wrapped the gauze around her wounded leg.

The dragon looked up at me afterwards and purred softly, licking my face, obviously grateful to me for helping her. I smiled, giggling softly, and patted her. "You're welcome," I told her.

Toothless was also grateful, and nuzzled me. I looked toward him and smiled softly. Then I yawned, growing sleepy. It was getting dark, and I didn't think I would be able to find my way back in the dark. So I leaned back against the cave wall, and sighed softly. "I'd better stay here.." I said softly. I wrapped my arms around my legs and pulled them close to my chest and sighed. Then Toothless came over to me, and laid down beside me. I was kind of surprised, but then I smiled, patting him and the girl dragon did the same. Then I realized I kept calling her girl dragon, most of the time and tilted my head at her. "You know what? You need a name." I said, smiling at the dragon.

She looked up at me blinking curiously, "Hmm, let's see here..how about..Victoria?" I asked her. Victoria seemed to like the name, and nuzzled me gently. I grinned, and giggled softly. "Okay, well I guess that's your new name then!"

I yawned again, and leaned back slowly falling asleep, with Toothless and Victoria curled up beside me, keeping me warm. The next day, I woke up feeling a bit cold, and I opened my eyes and looked around the cave and realized that Victoria and Toothless weren't there. "What?" I shivered a bit, as I stood up, looking around the cave. "Toothless? Victoria? Where are you?" I ran outside the cave, looking around. "Toothless! Victoria!" I yelled, but they were no where to be seen. I sighed softly, and suddnely I heard a roar, and I saw Toothless running towards me with an older boy following him. I recognized him, he was Hiccup. I'd seen him around before, of course but I'd never actually talked to him.

"Hello," Hiccup said to me as they got closer to me. "What's your name?"

"Uh..my name's Jasmine.." I replied shyly.

"Well, what are you doing out here all by yourself?" He asked me, slightly concerned, and obviously knowing I was a bit too young to be out here on my own. I smiled a bit at his concern, but then shook it off.

"Well yesterday, I was walking around the woods and I heard a sound, and found Toothless and another night fury in this cave! Ecxept she was a girl and she was hurt so I had to help her. And I cleaned up her leg for her too..and after that I fell asleep and then I woke up and they were both gone." I replied, looking up at him.

"Another night fury? But how? I always thought Toothless was the only night fury." Hiccup said, looking confused.

"Yeah, I guess he's not the only one." I replied.

He was quiet at first, but then he spoke again. "Well, where is she now?" Hiccup asked, looking at Toothless.

The dragon tugged on his sleeve, urgently. "Whoa! Whoa! Settle down bud!" Hiccup said, trying to calm him, but Toothless just continued to pull on him. And that's when I realized she must be missing.

"I think he wants us to follow him" I said, watching as he pulled on Hiccup's sleeve.

After I said this, Toothless tugged on his sleeve once again, and ran off into the forest. "Toothless!" Hiccup called, running after him. I quickly followed him too. And soon he led us to Victoria. I gasped, her leg was caught in some briars, and she was whimpering, obvoiously feeling scared and hurt.

"Oh no!" I gasped, and Hiccup after a moment of shock immediately bent down to cut the briars with his knife "it's okay girl, I'm not gonna hurt you.." he whispered gently to her and continued to cut her out of the briars. Once he let finally got her out, he ripped a piece of his tunic and wrapped it around her wound.

I watched him as he did this, "Do you need me to get some food or water for her?" I asked him.

Hiccup looked at me, and nodded. "Sure, if you can, go find her some food and water." He replied, as he gently patted Victoria.

"Alright, I'm on it!" I said, running back in the direction of the cave, and I grabbed the bucket of left over fish and then refilled the water bucket. Then I brought it back to Hiccup as fast as I could.

Hiccup looked toward me when I returned and smiled, taking the fish and water bucket from me. "Thank you," he said, gratefully.

I smiled back at him, it was the first time anyone had ever smiled at me like that. Once he fixed Victoria up, he stood up beside me. "Well, looks like everything's okay now."

I nodded, and smiled as he stood beside me. "Yeah, I guess so." I replied. "Nice job."

Hiccup smiled at me, "thanks! What's your name again?" He asked, looking toward me.

"I'm Jasmine," I replied with a shy smile.

"You did a good job Jasmine, my father will reward you." He told me, smiling at me.

I smiled back, and shook my head. "Nah, he doesn't have too..besides, I'm just glad I could help." I said.

Hiccup smiled, and saw Toothless go curl up beside Victoria, and frowned a bit. "Hmm, I think Toothless has a little interest in her."

I smiled, watching them as well. "I think they're in love!" I said.

"Yeah.." Hiccup frowned again looking down, seeming rather sad.

I looked toward him, and touched his arm softly. "Hey, are you okay?"

Hiccup looked at me, and nodded, "Oh yeah, I'm okay..well, thanks for the help. I think I'm gonna go home now." And with that, he ran off.

I watched him run and I didn't want him to leave. "Hiccup, wait!" I yelled for him, but he kept running not answering me. I sighed softly, and tears began running down my face. Was it something I said or did? I thought to myself. I looked over at Toothless, who seemed occupied with Victoria. They looked happy together. "At least those two are happy.." I said softly as I began walking back to the village.

I finally arrived at the village, and sighed softly. For once, I had a friend..at least I though I did. I sat down under a tree in the village and began to cry softly.

As I cried, I heard a door open and a familiar voice calling out. "Hello? Who's there?" He asked. I immediately realized it was Hiccup. I wiped my eyes, and slowly stood up. "I-I'm sorry! It's just me.." I said.

"Jasmine!" Hiccup said, and hugged me. "I'm so glad you're here! Why are you sorry?" He asked, as he pulled back to look at me.

I was a bit shocked at the hug, but I hugged him back and looked up at him when he pulled away. "I-I just thought you were mad at me or something..I'm sorry if what I said about Toothless and Victoria upset you.." I told him, wiping my eyes.

"Oh, no!" Hiccup said, with a smile. "No Jasmine, I'm not mad at you at all..it's just well..seeing Toothless with Victoria, I just felt like he'd forgotten all about me. And I was afraid that I'd lost my best friend. But..it's alright, don't cry." He told me, putting a hand on my shoulder.

I smiled at him gratefully, and nodded. "Oh, well I don't think Toothless would ever forget about you, he's your best friend isn't he? Best friends would never forget each other."

Hiccup smiled back, "yeah I guess you're right. And guess I need to be happy for him. I mean he found another night fury, and I thought he was the last one!" He replied.

I nodded and smiled, "exactly, I think they'll be very happy together," I said.

Hiccup nodded, and smiled as well. "You're right, thank you Jasmine." He replied.

I smiled back shyly, "you're welcome, Hiccup." I said softly.

"Hey Jasmine, would you like to have something to eat with me?" Hiccup asked me.

I looked up at him, a bit surprised. No one had ever offered me something like that before. No one's ever been this nice to me either. But I smiled and nodded, "yeah I'd like that," I replied.

"Well then, follow me!" Hiccup said, taking me into his home. I smiled as I let my eyes wander. "You have a nice house," I said. It was definitely a lot nicer then the old house that I lived in.

"Thanks!" Hiccup replied, "so is there anything in particular that you'd like to eat?" He asked.

"Well, the only thing I can think of is fish," I said, smiling a bit shyly.

Hiccup nodded, and looked in the cabnet and found some raw fish to cook, and he took them out and sat them down on a skillet and began cooking them on a fire. Then he sat down beside me, and smiled. "So, you live around here?" He asked.

I nodded, and smiled. "Yeah, I just came here a few years ago." I told him.

"Oh yeah? Where do you live?" He asked, smiling at me.

"I live in that old house not far from here," I replied, watching the fire as it roasted the fish.

Hiccup frowned, "you're living in that old shack?" He asked, "why don't your parents just build a new house?" He asked.

My face fell sadly, and I sighed softly looking at the ground. "I..I don't have any parents..they died a long time ago. I don't even remember what they looked like. I've been on my own with no family or friends.."

Hiccup frowned sadly and put an arm around me. "I'm sorry to hear that, my mom died when I was little too." He replied softly.

"Sorry to hear that," I said back to him, then I sighed sadly. "It's been really rough, everywhere I went I was bullied and rejected and treated like an outcast.." I put my face in my knees. "I have no one.."

"Aw Jasmine, I'm so sorry.." Hiccup said, putting his arm around me. Then he sighed softly, and was quiet for a moment before he spoke to me again. "Well, now we can be a family together, you me and the dragons. You can be..my sister."

I suddenly looked up at him with a surprised look. "R-really?" I asked softly, my eyes going wide in surprise.

Hiccup nodded, "you can be my little sister Jasmine, that is, if you want too." He smiled at me, his eyes filled with a bit of concern, and reassurance.

I smiled and leaped at him, hugging him tightly. "YES! Oh yes! I would love that Hiccup, of course I'll be your little sister!" I hugged my new big brother even tighter, a few tears escaping my eyes.

Hiccup hugged me back and chuckled, "that's great Jasmine! I think I'm gonna like having a little sister!" He replied.

"And I know I'm definitely gonna love having a big brother, thank you so much Hiccup!" I said, hugging him tightly.

"You're welcome Jasmine," Hiccup said, and he continued to hug me for a moment, then he pulled back smiling at me, and then he remembered the fish still cooking and he quickly got up and took the fish off the fire, and we both ate the fish together.

"You can sleep here tonight, then tomorrow, my dad and I can get started on making a new room for you." Hiccup said.

"Really?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Of course! I'm not letting you live in that old shack all by yourself," Hiccup said, grinning at me.

I giggled softly, and grinned back at him. "Thanks Hiccup!" I said.

Hiccup smiled back, and winked at me. "No problem, sis!" He replied.

I smiled shyly as he called me that. This was gonna take some getting used to. It had been years since I had a family, now I finally had the chance to have one again. As we continued to eat, there was a loud banging sound on the roof.

I gasped, and yelped falling out of my chair. Hiccup had also fallen out of his, and I went over to him and helped him up. "Are you okay?" I asked him.

"Yeah, but what the heck was that?" He asked, looking toward the roof.

"I don't know, but it came outside!" I replied, looking up at the roof as well. And Hiccup nodded, and took my hand and we both went outside to find Toothless up on the roof.

"Toothless! What are you doing?" Hiccup asked, and the dragon jumped down and tugged on Hiccup's sleeve, wanting us to come with him.

"I think he wants us to follow," Hiccup said, looking over at me.

I nodded, "okay then let's go!" I said.

And with that, Hiccup nodded and he held my hand tightly as Toothless led us into the woods, and he led us right back to the cave where I first found Victoria. Upon arriving and rushing inside after Toothless, we both gasped at what we saw. Victoria, with 5 little baby night furies. Hiccup stared at him in shock. "So this is what you've been up to all this time?" He asked.

Toothless purred softly, and nuzzled Hiccup gently. Then Hiccup smiled and hugged him tightly. "Aw bud! I'm so happy for you!" He said.

"Aw! They're so cute!" I said, bending down to gently pet one. The little dragon looked at me, and nuzzled me, licking my hand. I giggled, and looked at Hiccup. "Looks like Toothless is a daddy!" I said.

"Yeah, I guess he is! And now we have more night furies!" Hiccup said, smiling as he watched Victoria and Toothless.

I smiled, and stood up hugging him tightly, "and I finally have a real family!" I said. "Thanks..bro!"

Hiccup chuckled, and hugged me back gently. "You're welcome sis, welcome to the family," he replied.

I giggled and hugged him tighter, letting out a soft sigh and we continued to watch the little night furies. And we even played with them for a little bit, until Hiccup decided it was getting late, and it was time for bed.

We headed back to Hiccup's house, Toothless had stayed with Victoria to help her with her babies. When we got home, Hiccup's father Stoick had arrived. And Hiccup talked to him about me, and he told his father he wanted to adopt me as his little sister. After telling him everything, Stoick welcomed me into his family. I was so happy that I hugged him tightly, and he didn't seem to mind because he hugged me back as well.

Then, later Hiccup tucked me in on the couch. "Goodnight Jazz," he said.

I smiled, he'd decided to give me a nickname and thought Jazz seemed to fit me. Of course I didn't mind, I liked the name too. "Goodnight Hiccup," I replied. And he gently kissed me on the forehead. I smiled shyly. No one had ever done this for me before. This was definitely gonna take some getting used to.

Then Hiccup blew out the candle, and he went to his own room. For a while, I laid awake staring at the roof. I couldn't believe it. I had a home, and a family. It was everything I'd ever wanted. I guess the Gods answered my prayers. I couldn't help but smile up at Hiccup, then I looked toward the sky and smiled whispering a 'thank you' to the Gods. Now I knew I'd found the one true place where I belonged, and I was happier then ever.

I felt myself growing sleepy, and I closed my eyes and smiled, slowly beginning to fall asleep. I snuggled deeply into my warm blanket, and sighed softly. Then soon I fell fast asleep, letting my dreams wisk me away to new adventures with my new big brother.

The end.

Hope you guys enjoyed this! It was a really cute role play that a friend and I did, and I couldn't resist turning it into a story! Hehe! Anyway, please R&R and tell me if you want a sequel to this! :)


End file.
